Fossil Fighters Heroes
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: When the Patrol Team goes missing and a mysterious new group of weirdos tries to ruin the world, two totally different young Fighters have to step in and stop them. Oh, and unlock the power of friendship. Which is actually sorta hard when you physically cannot communicate. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Reegreeg and I decided to create a story together! So everyone who reads this, don't forget to give credit to Reegreeg, as well! This story will be called Fossil Fighters Heroes! It is mostly OC based. Time for the story to begin! On with the new story!**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Troublemakers

*Molly's POV*

Hello, everyone. My name is Melissa Jane Robins. I prefer being called Molly, though. I am 16 years old. I'm 4'8" and skinny as a twig, and my eyes are a bright yellow color. I love bright colors, which is why I dyed my hair pink.

Don't let my childish appearance fool you, though. I'm a lot smarter than most people think. And whatever you do, don't piss me off. I'm not exactly bipolar, but I can change emotions in the blink of an eye, and even though I hate violence, I'm a good fighter when I need to be.

The thing that I hate the most about myself has nothing to do with my personality or appearance, though. It's the fact that I'm mute. I can read and write really well, and I know a lot of different languages, including ancient writing. But since I can't talk, most people don't like hanging out with me because they can't communicate with me very well. I wasn't born that way, but when I was 7, I got a severe infection in my throat that completely destroyed my vocal chords. The only creatures I can talk to are my vivosaurs, and that's only because of the telepathic link fighters have with their vivosaurs.

But despite all of this, I'm just glad I have the privilege of being a fossil fighter, especially since I'm rank 20. I love vivosaurs, especially air-types. I'm not a big fan of water-types, though… It's not really that I don't like them, but… you know what, we can discuss this another time…

I was digging in Treasure Lake when I got a message on my paleopager from Joe telling me to come to his suite.

_That's weird…_ I thought. _Why would he want to talk to me?_

Without any further mental arguments, I decided to take a helicopter to Cranial City to talk to Joe.

I got to Joe's suite, and he immediately turned around to greet me.

"Hey there! Yer name's Molly, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright. I'll explain this again ta' anyone else who shows up, but we have a bit o' a problem. The reason I called ya' up here is 'cause we have some new people runnin' 'round stirrin' up trouble. My old Patrol Team ain't responding, so I figured I'd round up some new recruits ta' search fer 'em, and to stop them troublemakers from messin' up the Caliosteo Super Cup. Ya' think you could help out, pard?" I nodded. "Alright!" he said. "Hopefully more people'll show up. I really don't wanna send ya' against 'em alone, if at all possible…"

I pulled a notepad out of my pocket and wrote: _I'll get started on it. Tell anyone else who shows up that I'll be looking around this island. _Then I showed it to Joe.

"What's this for?" he asked. "I understand what yer sayin' but why'd ya' write it out?"

I wrote another note: _I have to write like this to talk because I'm mute._

"Oh…" he said. "Sorry ta' hear that, pard."

I gave him another note: _It's okay. It's not that big of a deal._

"Well, if yer sure ya' can handle it, I guess you can start the search." He said. "Just make sure to be careful." I nodded and left his suite.

**Okay, that's chapter 1. It was just introducing Molly (my character) and explaining the situation. We'll work on getting these up as quickly as we can, but don't expect updates to be as quick as my other stories. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let us all celebrate the arrival of the one and only Reegreeg! She wrote this chapter! On with the chapter!**

* * *

*Lexie's POV*

Oh, typical, I thought. The people sitting at this table had kids with them.

I hate kids.

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Lexie, Lexie Madison Knight. I usually go by Lex. Fifteen years old, orphaned, totally broke, good tan, narrow frame with a decent amount of buffness, hazel eyes, shoulder-blade-length honey-blonde hair — everything about me practically _screams_ Completely Ordinary Fossil Fighter. Well, maybe not the totally broke part. But working at a café fourteen hours a day doesn't exactly leave me a lot of time to go digging for gems. I barely have time to train my vivosaurs.

And I already used my yearly two weeks of vacation to pop over to the Caliosteo Islands, enter the Super Cup, and fight my way through the first couple of rounds, which was really not my best strategy ever because now I'm holding half the tournament up.

So...anyway...me. Well. I'm going to go ahead and warn you all right now that if I don't know you, I hate your guts and I am cooler than you in every essence of the word. Also, I can totally beat you up. And I will enjoy doing so, because with others and their revived dinosaurs most people describe me as something of a sadist. Which is an understatement, being sadistic is what I live on (except for when it comes to animals that aren't humans). I love the Muppets, my favorite's Gonzo. I swim like a dolphin (because fish are overrated) and I _love_ competition. Except for those rare times when I lose, which is when my sadisticness does not actually bring joy to my competitors. And...(oh look, that cloud is shaped like a cupcake!) I'm both lactose- and gluten-intolerant, so my diet largely consists of nothingness. I can stuff my entire fist in to my mouth (translation: I have the attention span of a goldfish).

I have this goal in life (many goals, actually, but this is my main one), to prove to everyone that even though I'm dyslexic, I'm still smart. So what if I'll probably never be able to quote Shakespeare? Compsognathus was three feet long. The blue whale is larger than any dinosaur that we know of as of this present moment. The longest dinosaur name is micropachycephalosaurus. DINOSAURS ARE THE ANCESTORS OF BIRDS.

See? Who needs old writers from a gajillion years ago with and ugly collars? Dinosaurs, and their flying/swimming reptile friends, are what matter in the world.

Plus, I know sign language. Learned it in the third grade when we all figured out I couldn't pass notes with my friends. Take that, Romeo and Juliet.

But as much as I know, as strong as my vivosaurs are, I'm stuck here on Vivosaur Island, at Café-o-Saurus (they have both WiFi _and_ dino-themed food) in this green apron that clashes horribly with my geranium-pink short overalls and hides the Gonzo print on my white (though not only white, I spilled coffee before) T-shirt, with cookie bits and sugar cubes stuck in the treads of my floral-patterned Doc Martens. I'm forced to wear a name tag emblazoned "Lex-o-saurus" and I'm not allowed to use my cell phone unless I receive a call.

My life sort of sucks.

* * *

Back to hating kids and cleaning tables, I guess.

It was a normal and stupid and boring day at the café. Three people sent their orders back, saying that the dinosaurs weren't cute and chibi-fied, so they wouldn't eat or drink what was placed in front of them. I was challenged to a Fossil Battle by some fat little eight-year-old who said if he won, I would have to pay him for everything he ordered. He threw such a big tantrum when he lost that I ended paying anyway. And of course, the table near the window farthest east on the second floor was covered in spills, stains, enough crumbs to feed an army, vomit, sugar, paper, and mysterious globs of green goo that I could only hope wasn't snot.

I had two hours left of work today. That wasn't much. I could do this.

One of the globs rolled off the table and fell dangerously near my boot, and I thought, Maybe not.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Confused, I dug it out of my apron pocket and flipped it open to answer (a clam cell phone, I_ know_). It was a number I didn't recognize, but a voice I did.

"Well, howdy there," said the unmistakable voice of Joe Wildwest. "You're Lexie Knight, right? Fossil Fighter?"

"Call me Lex, most people do. Uh..why're you callin?"

"Well, Lex, the reason I called ya' up here is 'cause we have some new twerps runnin' 'round stirrin' up trouble. My old Patrol Team ain't answerin', so I figured I'd round up some new recruits ta' search fer 'em and stop dem varmints from messin' up the Caliosteo Super Cup. Think you could help out, pardner? Already got one girl one the job, a fine fighter, maybe you've met. Her name's Melissa Robins, or summat like that, but she goes by Molly."

"I've heard rumors," I say, twisting my ponytail around my finger. "But I've never met her in person. Anyhoodle, yeah, I can help out."

"Swell! I'll organize a helicopter ta pick ya up right away. Ya still on Vivosaur Island?"

I nodded, and remembering nods are silent I said yes out loud. Joe said something about being short on choppers and sending me one that was originally on its way to Ribular Town, which had someone in it already, and then something about meeting my partner in anti-crime early. After a minute it became clear he had forgotten about me, so I hung up and took my apron off, marching downstairs.

"'Scuse," I said to my manager, who was standing behind the counter and refilling the coffee machine (we're very short-staffed). "Please give me my paycheck for the month now, please, and...here." I slid the apron over to her. "I quit."

"What!?"

"Got a new job just now, in the Caliosteo Fossil Park," I said, worsening the half-lie by sticking my tongue out at and flipping the bird to an old lady sipping tea in a booth by herself. "And I'm leaving now. But since my paycheck's due today anyway, you should just fork it over now. In G. Just in case."

"I-"

"Or I will inform Joe Wildwest and his angry vivosaurs that you do not want to make the world a better place."

That was it — the coup de grâce. She opened the cash register and gave me fifteen thousand G in bills, gaping at me as I turned to go.

Once outside the café I turned to the window and flipped the bird again, laughing as I skipped away to the middle of the Fighter Area. Looking up I could see the rapidly approaching shape of a Caliosteo Fossil Park helicopter. I grinned. Things were looking up. No pun intended.

* * *

4 hours ago

Like Joe had said something about, there was a girl who looked around sixteen already sitting in the helicopter as I opened the door, one of her hands resting protectively on her medal case. I sized her up.

She looked around my height, maybe half an inch shorter, and unattractively skinny. She was pale, too, which is odd for Fighters who are often out in the sun. She had dark pink hair, but brown roots, so it was obviously the work of everyone's friend Mr. Hair Dye. The one eye I could see was a clear yellow and I couldn't help but wonder if that was the work of Mrs. Contact Lens. She wore an _extremely_ short blue shirt and yellow shirts, bright pink socks and unnaturally white shoes. Her right arm was covered in metal plates and her left one bore an expensive-looking silver bracelet with a large peridot, topaz, aquamarine, ruby, and diamond dangling from it. Like I do with most people, I hated her immediately.

Before stepping in, I just so happened to drop my Smilo's Dino Medal, letting out the white-and-grey (used a silver fossil) saber-toothed tiger just in case I needed to attack her. Or terrorists. Can't be too sure.

"Hi, are you Melissa Robins?" I asked, deciding to forego her preferred nickname of Molly. She said nothing as I sat down, but nodded slightly. "Well, I'm Lex, and I hear we've been drafted to save the Super Cup together. Now, can I lay down some ground rules before we start?"

I didn't wait for an answer, but started ticking the rules off on my fingers. "One. I don't _do _this whole 'working together' beeswax, so unless either you can beat me and my vivos up or Joe somehow forces it out of us, you're mainly gonna be my guest star. Two. Before we get started on saving the world, we need to work out who will be getting the credit for saving the world, and that will be me. You can be known as the understudy savior of the world, vice savior of the world, associate savior of the world, back-up savior of the world...really, the choice is yours. Three. You will not speak unless spoken to, unless we are fighting, in which case, seriously, make it interesting. Because most fights are _so_ boring these days. Four. You-"

I never got past rule three, actually, because then Melissa got up and threw a punch at my face.

I jerked to the side but her fist grazed my chin, the metal plates making it hurt more than it should have. I kneed her in the jaw as a response, and I withdrew Smilo and sent out my rank 20 Paki, who started strangling her with his tail. It was really fun, especially the look on her face when Paki popped up. Like she was scared or something.

After a lot of punches and elbows and knees and bites and kicks (dang, that girl could kick), I managed to pin her to the back of her seat with my knee in her stomach, and I smirked.

"You can do better than that, can't you, Melissa?" I asked. "And by the way, you've been spoken to, so feel free to insult me back."

She glared at me and pushed me back onto my own seat, ripping a piece of paper from a notepad and scribbling furiously on it until giving it back to me.

I'm sure it said something really horrible, but I didn't even bother trying to read it. I knew it would just look like "hishatde I htea ouyedi" or something like that. I just dropped the note.

_"What's the matter, Melissa?"_ I asked in sign language. _"Cat got your tongue?"_

She thrust another note at me, but I already knew the answer. She was mute. Which made not getting along with her one heck of a lot easier.

**That's chapter 2! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! This takes place upon arrival at Cranial City. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

*Molly's POV*

The ride to the Caliosteo Islands was mostly silent. And that's not just because I was mute. It was because the pilot threatened to tell Joe about our fight if we didn't calm down. That wouldn't have been good for us.

We finally landed in Cranial City. Lexie left me behind as she ran to Wildwest Tower's elevator. I managed to catch up just before the elevator took off, much to Lexie's dismay.

Joe seemed happy to see us both, though Lexie didn't seem too happy to see him. Although it may have just been because I was there.

He told us to go look around Rainbow Canyon, since that was where the troublemakers were last seen. When we arrived at the dig site, we immediately saw some people freak out, type a code into a keypad, and run through a door that opened up and closed behind them.

"Darn it!" Lexie shouted. Luckily, I have _way_ above average sight, so I saw what the code was. I ran to the door with Lexie not far behind, and entered the code, opening the door. But before we could walk in, someone walked out. I saw a familiar face and realized it was Todd. I walked over to him and tried to shake his hand, only for him to swat it away.

I got out my notepad and used it to ask what was wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lexie Knight, and this is_ Melissa_" Lexie said.

_Damn her…_ I thought. _ Would it __hurt__ her to call me Molly?_ "We're here to stop the evil psychopaths and find the Patrol Team. I know you're part of it, and Joe is worried about you."

"So…" he said. "Joe sent you after us? And what 'Patrol Team' are you talking about? I think you've got the wrong guy, so if you intruders don't want to be vivosaur food, I suggest you leave."

"Okay, shrimp, what the hell is your problem?" Lexie asked him. She turned to me. "What the hell is his problem?" I just shrugged.

"Fine…" he said. "I guess you're choosing to be vivosaur food…"

He threw three medals. The vivosaurs he chose made me realize we weren't dealing with Todd anymore. Something was wrong with him. He always used air-types, and Stego was always on his team, whether it was super evolved or not. Now he had three water-types, all rank 20. He had Equinas, Paki, and the worst vivosaur in the world: Mapo.

If I could have screamed, I would have. Instead, I ran and hid behind a rock. Todd laughed at this.

"What's wrong?" he asked tauntingly. "Afraid of a few water-types?" I actually nodded, which was a huge mistake. "Well, I guess you're my opponent!"

The Mapo stepped towards me and roared. It started charging towards me. I passed out from fear as a flashback flooded my mind.

*Flashback*

I was walking around in a small forest. I was 11 years old. I heard a loud roar and turned to see what it was, only for a wild Mapo to charge at me. It slammed into me head-first, the horn-like structure on its head stabbing into my face, and knocked me about 30 feet away. It walked over to me as I tried to stand up and stomped on my arm, shattering it and pinning me down. It leaned down and grabbed my head in its mouth, swung me around, and threw me into a tree, knocking me out. I woke up in a hospital three weeks later with metal plates in my arm, some of which actually stuck out of it. I had a large scar on my face where the Mapo had almost blinded me. My vivosaurs told me that my Teffla had rescued me. She had broken the Mapo's neck and carried me to the hospital in her mouth. I was lucky to be alive, let alone still have my arm and my sight. Ever since that day, Mapos have terrified me and I've been somewhat afraid of most water-types.

*End of flashback*

"Melissa?" asked a voice that sounded angry and irritated...with a hint of worry. (Maybe she wasn't a complete bitch.). "Melissa, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Todd kneeling down next to me and trying to wake me up, and Lexie standing behind him, fidgeting and tapping her foot, trying to look impatient. She was clearly somewhat worried, though...

"Well, at least she's alive…" Todd said. "What happened?"

I took out my notepad and wrote a message to them.

"I fainted when I saw the Mapo." Todd read aloud. "I had a horrible flashback."

"Why?" Lexie asked. I wrote another message.

"I was attacked by a wild one when I was 11" Todd read.

"Wait, what?!" Lexie shouted. "How did you even survive that, mutie?!"

I gave them another note.

"I almost didn't." Todd read. "My Teffla rescued me. It's why I have the plates in my arm and a scar over my left eye."

I gave a note to Todd, which was supposed to be private, but he read it out loud anyways. "Why did you suddenly switch sides?"

"I somehow managed to get him to regain his senses by defeating his vivosaurs." Lexie said. "I had to take out the Paki by myself, though…"

I was surprised at this comment, but I was skeptical.

"Actually, she's serious." Todd said. "She beat Paki with her bare hands. She's pretty damn tough…"

Upon hearing the confirmation from Todd, I had no choice but to believe it. How she pulled it off, I didn't know, but I didn't ask.

I stood up with a little help from the others and we headed back to Cranial City. Joe was glad to see all three of us, especially Todd. He was impressed by the story of what happened, but he was worried for me after hearing that I fainted when I saw the Mapo. He had the same reaction as Lexie after hearing the story of why it happened.

The three of us went home for the day. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better. Though I couldn't help but wonder why Todd read the notes out loud instead of Lexie reading them, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind for now.

**That's chapter 3! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reegreeg: Hiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Me: Another chapter by Reegreeg! We both hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, is there a lactose-free version of this?"

I grinned at the waitress, because it felt really good to finally get to ask the question that had tormented me for years.

She arched an eyebrow at my grin. "Are you actually lactose-intolerant, or are you just trying to make my job harder?"

"I'm also gluten-intolerant. So, is there a soy milk alternative, or will I be forced to not order something and make you lose 20 G?"

She rolled her eyes and stalked off, head held high, in the indignant, cooler-than-thou fashion that took me years to perfect. I guess all of us waitresses are the same.

"So." Todd looked at me. "Why exactly am I here? I'm dating someone, you know."

"And I don't _want_ to date _you_, greenie. But this is important." I took a deep breath, trying to come up with a way to phrase my question but all my words bottled up inside of me in a big messy mess. Eventually they started flying out of me, going left and right in this big whirlwind of jumbled-up thoughts and emotions and I don't think he understood a word I said but I went for it anyway.

"What happened yesterday? Wikipedia says you only use air-types and there's always a Stego on your team or something but you were using water-types and then there was that Mapo thing, it was like you knew Melissa was gonna freak out and you were trying to mess things up for her, like you wanted her to faint or whatever she did and you were totally out of character, you were almost acting like me, and that Paki you had was totally psychotic, I should know, I have one and that's not how they fight, and..."

My voice trailed off. Todd looked at me blankly and fidgeted with a pink packet of sugar.

"I don't know," he said eventually.

"Huh?"

"I don't know," he repeated. "I don't remember anything until our Fossil Battle. I don't know how I got those vivosaurs. The commands I was giving them...I don't think it was me giving them. Normally I talk to my vivos but this time it was like there was this evil little voice who just wanted everything dead or something. The person being me...wasn't me."

"Oh."

A few minutes ago, my words were all stuck inside of me. Now all I have is one-syllable ones like "huh" and "oh".

I looked at my hands and crossed my legs, then uncrossed them and picked at the gum under the table, then started braiding my hair while kicking the wall. I couldn't sit still, Todd's story creeped me out. Being you but not being you...amnesia...it's slightly too much for a girl as sure of herself and where she is in life as me.

"Well...if you don't know anything, I guess I'll get going then," I said after a long pause. "Here's money for my coffee...you can have it."

Todd took the fifty G note I held out to him gingerly, like he was afraid it would explode. I turned on my heel to go, but remembered something last-minute.

"And thanks for not telling anyone about my dyslexia."

"Any ti-"

But he never finished his sentence because there was a flash and the sound of breaking glass and the crack of a bullet and Todd hit the floor.

I guess what everyone says is true. It starts with the silence. There's that moment when you have to let what you saw sink in, replay it on your head, and try to find words. You want to say "get out", you want to confront the newfound threat, but all you can say is -

"_AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!_"

I'm not sure whose scream that was, it might have been mine. Then the café erupted in shrieks and yells. The unpleasant waitress dropped her tray, the one with my coffee, and took off in a run. More bullets flew through the window. Todd tried to stand up but couldn't, even though he was only shot in the shoulder. People all dashed for the door, but there were too many of them and they all got stuck.

"Split up!" I yelled, for once distress in my voice at the sight of everyone else's fear. "You won't all fit through that door. There should be one in the back! Just...stay out of my way!"

I let out Brontoth and Arsith, who started firing attacks back in the direction in the bullets, which wouldn't harm them much as it would me. When the attackers were apparently distracted, I jumped out the window in search for them. I felt numerous stabbing pains, in my shoulders, my chest, my stomach, my legs - everywhere, it was a miracle I wasn't dead - and my shirt was warm and wet with something I feared was blood. But try as I might I couldn't find anyone.

My knees fell out from under me and I collapsed, and then I saw the flitter of a yellow sticky note. I grabbed it and after a few minutes I think I made sense of it:

_Yo LEXIE_

_The Super Cup is ours, bitch. We got yo' fighters and we're gonna get the world, too. Y'all gon' be so dead by the time we done with you. Suckers._

_- Supreme Commando numero UNO, gangsta, all that jazz._

_P.S. Ya know that mute chick fightin' crime with you? Tell her we wish that Mapo did a better job._

Whatever that meant. That sonofapotato wannabe gangster lame-face really needed to learn English.

Then stuff faded to black.

**A/N: Short and lame, I know, but I what've writer's block and my friend Gina who is sitting next to me wouldn't shut up until someone was a gangsta.**

**Me: Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5! It takes place a few minutes before last chapter in Molly's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

*Molly's POV*

I decided to go get something to eat at a nearby café. I had a feeling something was going to happen, but I ignored the feeling. I walked in and saw Lexie and Todd in a booth talking to each other. Lexie was facing away from me, so I decided to go to a booth on the other side of the building. I couldn't hear them clearly because of all the other people talking, despite my amazing sense of hearing, but I caught one word as Lexie stood up to leave: dyslexia.

_So that's why Todd read the notes for her…_ I thought.

Just then, I heard a loud noise that I knew was a gunshot and saw Todd drop to the ground. I heard screaming as more gunshots rang out. I decided to stay under the table until the gunshots stopped. But then I saw Lexie release her vivosaurs and jump out of the window in the direction of the gunshots. I wanted to stop her, but I don't have a voice anymore, so I couldn't shout at her. I couldn't chase her because I was frozen in fear.

Instead, I was forced to watch blood shoot from her arms, legs, and torso as bullet after bullet flew right through her. She collapsed and blood soaked her clothes and the ground. I saw her raise her head up as she caught something. Shortly after that, she collapsed and stopped moving. I got up and ran towards her. There was another gunshot as I got close. The bullet hit my leg and made me collapse. Another one hit my right arm, but it deflected off of the metal plates. I released my Nycto Ace to protect us with a wind shield while I tried to help Lexie.

_Hurry up!_ Ace said. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, and I can tell she's dying!_

_Do you really think I don't know that?!_ I mentally shouted at him. _You get her to the hospital and Teffla can help me out of here!_

Ace looked at me for a moment before turning around, picking up Lexie in his claws, and flying away. I grabbed Todd's good arm, released Teffla and climbed onto her back, dragging the now-unconscious Todd with me, which is not easy with only one working leg. She took off and started flying toward the hospital.

Suddenly, I heard something whistle past my ear and Teffla started to fall out of the air. She had been shot down. I forced her back into her medal and got out my Dimorph Ace. She flew down, caught us, and carried us to the hospital. We actually caught up with Nycto Ace just as he landed at the hospital. When the hospital staff saw Lexie, they rushed her straight to the operating room.

Since my injury was less serious, they were able to extract the bullet and stitch up the wound in only about ten minutes. It was the same story for Todd.

The bullet missed the major blood vessels in my leg and all of the controlling nerves. In fact, it barely even pierced my skin, surprisingly. It hit my muscle, but the damage wasn't bad enough to disable my leg permanently. Still, they didn't want me walking until it healed.

After a few hours, the doctors came in to tell me about Lexie. She was alive, surprisingly. She was lucky that the bullets had all missed her vital organs and major blood vessels. I was glad to hear that she was okay, despite her not being awake yet. The doctors said it would probably be a while before that happened.

I used my notepad to ask the doctors to bring me a wheelchair. They reluctantly brought one to me and helped me into it. With that, I went to go visit Lexie. If she wasn't awake, I would wait there until she was. As much as we hated each other, I felt bad for her. I hate violence and seeing people in pain. I didn't want to leave her behind in this condition.

I didn't care if she hated me. I didn't hate her nearly as much as she seemed to hate me. I knew she didn't really hate me. She just acted like it because she didn't know me well enough.

**That's chapter 5! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! This takes place a bit later in Lexie's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

*Lexie's POV*

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room. I felt pain everywhere as I tried to sit up, so I gave up on that. It did tell me that I was still alive, though.

_I'm surprised that I'm alive, but how?_ I thought.

Just then, my answer entered the room.

Melissa entered the room in a wheelchair, a gauze bandage wrapped around her leg.

"Why are you here, you little brat?" I asked, somewhat angry that she was here. At the same time, though, I felt a bit of comfort with her there. No one ever visited me in the hospital. no one ever wanted to help me.

However, I figured that it could be the anesthesia still wearing off, or even the painkillers that caused that feeling.

"Go away, Melissa." I said.

Then I saw her scribble on her notepad. She handed me the note and I tried to read it. It made me even more angry though. To me, it said: _Lasep n'odt tlka to em leki thta. I ahd my ycNot Aec save yruo ass rfom hotse lppeoe htat weer oohsgint ta us. I ookt a blletu in teh leg to seva uory leif, nad my eaTffl gto soht dnow wheli tniryg ot evas Tdod, as wlle. (Please don't talk to me like that. I had my Nycto Ace save your ass from those people that were shooting at us. I took a bullet in the leg to save your life, and my Teffla got shot down while trying to save Todd, as well.)_ Then I managed to decode it. "Don't tell me what to do, you little brat." I said. "I don't care if you've had a bad day. I took over twenty bullets in my body today. Do you realize how much that hurts?"

She gave me another note: _No, ubt rouy tutadtie is rmeo nluifpa htna the tlebul loeh in ym gle wsa. I evdas oyu ceon. eSe if I reev do ti nagia. ndA by het ywa, I nwok abtuo uryo yiladxse. (No, but your attitude is more painful than the bullet hole in my leg was. I saved you once. See if I ever do it again. And by the way, I know about your dyslexia.)_

"How did you find out about that?" I asked with a mix of shock and anger after I realized what it said. She gave me one last note: _I rehad uyo mnetnoi it ta teh fcéa, evne hougth I wsa on hte roeth sedi fo the ormo. (I heard you mention it at the café, even though I was on the other side of the room.)_

With that, she turned to leave the room. The comforting feeling started to leave me, so I knew it really was because of my loneliness.

"Melissa…" I said, sadness and regret building up inside me. But she didn't even turn around. "Molly…" I said, causing her to stop and look at me. It was the first time I had called her by her nickname, indicating that my hatred towards her was fading away. "I'm sorry…" I said. "It's just… I act like I'm a total bitch, like I think I'm better than everyone else, but inside… I'm just lonely…" there was a pause, and the machines were the only things making any noise. "Please… don't abandon me…" I said.

She wrote something on her notepad. Then she folded it into a paper airplane and threw it to me from the other side of the room. I unfolded it and decoded it.

_beyMa ro'uye so olynel esubace of uryo tutadtie. fI yuo rwee icne, eoplpe ldouw wnat to hgna otu wtih oyu. But the awy you atc is hwy on oen klsie you. taTh nicudlse me. (Maybe you're so lonely because of your attitude. If you were nice, people would want to hang out with you. But the way you act is why no one likes you. That includes me.)_

With that, Melissa left the room, leaving me behind with nothing except the machines and four pieces of paper. I began to cry.

_What have I done?_ I thought. _The one person who cared enough to visit me has abandoned me…_

The worst part was that, because of the pain, I couldn't move anything except my arms and my neck. All I could do was lie there and cry, hoping she would come back. But she never did.

I, Lexie Knight, was alone once again.

**That's chapter 6! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Me: Prepare yourself for the awesomeness of another of Reegreeg's chapters! Reegreeg: And so that happened. Random. Also, guess who finally got the hang of an inverted giant? Me! Uh...wait, that has nothing to do with anything. OHWELLONWITHTHECHAPTER!**

Chapter 7

*Lexie's POV*

Forever alone.

A tear hit my blanket, and something...I don't know...happened. I stated the obvious. I'm Lexie Madison Knight and I don't cry.

I bit my arm, hard, until it started bleeding, and it calmed me down. Who the hell did that Melissa person think she was, honestly? She didn't know me, the things I've suffered from, the pain I live with. At eleven, she was attacked by some high vivosaur. At eleven, well...there was a reason I had to master jiu jutsu and start developing my own fighting style. Her life was happiness and sunshine, with the deluded fantasies and pink hair and people who thought she was a precious little doll since she couldn't goddamn talk.

Well, welcome to reality, Melissa.

_Calm down, Lex, _said Hoplo, and I tightened my grip on her Dino Medal. _You don't need to get so worked up over her. You don't really have to work with her._

Waaaait, Hoplo had a point. I knew what I was doing, right? Who said that wouldn't be enough?

It always was before.

So I told my vivosaurs to come up with some sort of plan for me, because they were smart cookies. The doctors came in shortly after that and told me that they were going to try taking the bullets out of me, but that they would have to put me to sleep to do it, and other things...I wasn't listening. (Which wasn't my best move ever, because oopsy daisy, the one in my face had zigzagged or something and when I woke up, I had a long scar across my cheek that I was _totally_ unaware of.) I smiled and nodded and rolled my eyes at the doctors, who fretted over me and told me not to move too much for the next few weeks. Like, why not?

My vivosaurs had apparently come up with this plan during that time, which was awesome.

1900 hours: Doctors come in and do last check on patients before leaving. I jump out window, because I don't want to attract unnecessary attention to myself and it's only one story.

1930 hours: Match of Caliosteo Super Cup begins. Win.

2000 hours: Have fun. Kill evil people.

See? They're totally smart cookies.

Eighteen hundred hours.

I realized then that my clothes and boots were A) too girly for this mission, and B) too destroyed, bloody, and stinky for this mission.

List addendum, as pointed out by Arsith, C) I could not run in my hospital gown.

_Thank the gods that I packed spares, then,_ I thought. I guess Brontoth's Boy Scout antics were rubbing off on me.

Eighteen hundred hours and seven minutes.

I had successfully (well, it wasn't that hard) changed into a black T-shirt with a white Gonzo print on it, camouflage cargo shorts, and tall tan combat boots with grey laces. (Now I don't look like an idiot with my Boy Scout-issue green backpack. I did before 'cause pink and green don't mix.)

I put my hair in a high ponytail, flaunting my new scar, and washed the traces of makeup from my face, which made my eyes look sharper and greener and my bones more prominent. I looked practically like a different person. The badass version of Lexie.

Who from that point on was going by Lex.

Nineteen hundred hours.

Doctors just made their last sweep of the hospital and had kindly informed me that my "good friend Melissa down the hall needed a few days" before they wanted to let her out, which I nodded at. So I could safely estimate that I had three days to destroy as much stuff as possible before people came looking for me.

I watched them leave, and hopped out of the window.

Nineteen hundred hours and fifty-two minutes.

My challenger had been this snotty woman in a long black dress and a purple boa. At first she seemed to look right through me, not taking me seriously.

Well, they literally had to scrape bits of her vivosaurs off the ground when I was done. So ha ha.

Two thousand hours. Plan complete.

I walked out in the cool night air, spinning absentmindedly in circles by a small café slightly on the edge of town. It was empty except for two people in jumpsuits and helmets looking suspicious over carrot cake and chai lattes. Not immediate threats. I didn't like them anyway.

And so I spun, momentarily forgetting about the old Lexie who talked _way_ too much, about Melissa whose head I would one day mount on a spike in my living room.

About...stuff.

I was so lost I barely noticed the click of someone cocking a gun, and I almost dismissed the feeling of said firearm's barrel pressing against my temple. But years of martial arts training kicked in and I jabbed the attacker in the gut, then flipped them over my shoulder. Their accomplice from the café rushed towards me, preparing to punch me, but I caught their fist in my open palm and bent it all the way back, hitting them in the face with my other palm.

(People always seem to diss open-palm strikes, opting for knuckles and impracticality. Now, that's dumb. You get just as much power hitting with an open hand, and people can't break your wrist as easily. Plus, you look like Neji, from Naruto, who is awesome.)

I didn't think the guy I threw would come around anytime soon, so when the other attacker stepped towards me I ignored the one on the pavement, sidestepped, and grabbed their arms over their head.

"Alright," I said, "this is how this is going to work. You are going to tell me everything I want to know. If you lie, attempt to get help, or try to escape, I will break one of your fingers. If or when I run out of fingers, I will bury you alive in the crater of Mount Krakanak and hope nobody digs you up. And if you do, you'll probably be dead, so I really don't care."

The person struggled and tried to step on my toes.

_Snap._

"One down." I grinned. "How long d'you think the other nine'll last?"

Judging from the whimpers my ex-attacker was making, I wasn't going to need to break any more fingers. I twisted their arms behind their back instead, and stood behind them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a grunt. Under Commander Triggerfish. I'm sorry, that's all the information I was given."

Their pulse didn't quicken, so unless they were one heck of a liar that much was true.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Since you didn't die when Triggerfish and his shooters were sniping at you."

"What do you have against me?"

"Triggerfish seems to think of you as a larger threat than your partner, because you may have possible personal vendettas."

"What is the organization you're working for called?"

"I don't know."

"If Triggerfish is one commander, how many are there?"

"I don't know that either. Any information regarding the big plan wasn't given to me."

"Are you going to contact the authorities or tell anyone about what I did today?"

"No ma'am."

"Good." I released his (I could now tell this one was a boy) arms and slapped his partner's face. "Your friend should come around soon, but I would recommend checking for a concussion. I guess you should go to the hospital or something, but it's up to you."

And with that I left.

I ended up in one of the shabbier parts of town, where buildings had their shutters drawn and windows closed, where it was a death wish for the average teen to be out on the streets alone.

After I inflicted the first few serious injuries, people started avoiding me.

Finally I came to a staircase leading down to a boarded-up door with a flickering lightbulb above it. I knocked impatiently on it, and then tried the knob. With a creak it turned slightly and I pushed the door open.

"Well, well, well," said a heavily accented male voice from behind the counter. "Whatcha doin' here, _cherie_? Lookin' for the froufrou dress place? It's down that way."

"No." I glared at the young man once my eyes adjusted to the darkness. "I heard I can get pepper spray here, and I'm out."

"Ah." I reached into my pockets and pulled out a small bottle and rolled it across the counter, then looked around.

"What is this place, anyway?"

"Illegal. W'sell voodoo dolls, mainly, and stuff used in black magic."

Looking to my left I saw racks of rag dolls with button eyes and stitched-up smiles. One had pink yarn hair and brightly colored clothes - bearing an eerie resemblance to Melissa. I wondered if there was one of me, but a scan of the shelves showed I probably wasn't there.

"You in the market for voodoo dolls, _mademoiselle_? _Deux-cent_ G apiece."

"No. I don't believe in magic," I told the man. "It's just that one looked like someone I know."

"Probably did. We have almost everyone who ever lived on these islands."

_So that's why I'm not there,_ I thought. _I'm from Vivosaur._

I looked around the rest of the store, finding the tall jars of bits of human anatomy in liquid and the assorted amulets particularly interesting. Suddenly the door opened, and the bells on the chains above the door jingled, bouncing the shrunken heads attached to the ends and making them look like they were laughing.

Two people walked in, both in the same helmet-and-bodysuit outfits the people at the café had on. One of these people had numerous badges on the shoulders of their jumpsuit, and they'd printed a name onto their sleeve: something along the lines of "sifggTrhre." They numerous handguns in various holsters on their belt, and a rifle on their back.

Oh...wait. It wasn't sifggTrhre, it must have been Triggerfish - one of those wackjob commando people that the guy with the broken finger told me about.

"Look busy and don't tell those people I'm here," I hissed to the man. He looked skeptical at first but obliged when I shoved a fifty G note at him. "Is there a back exit?"

He nodded and pointed to a hallway near a large collection of skulls. I made sure Triggerfish and his friend were focusing elsewhere and darted down the hall, pushing open the door and ending up outside near two Dumpsters and the trash that didn't end up in them. I heard various death threats and snarky comebacks in half English, half New Orleans French, and finally there was a crash and everyone stopped talking.

I climbed on top of one of the Dumpsters and peeked around the corner of the building. Finally Triggerfish and Friend walked up the stairs and out of the building, a Heracles lumbering behind them. I waited ten seconds and walked back inside.

"What did they want?" I asked.

"Wizard's ashes and a bottle of holy water. And one of them didn't want to pay."

"Did they?"

"_Oui._ The other one threw something and this Heracletius popped up and stabbed the angry one with the guns in the gut and said as it was important to a friend they would be willing to pay anything."

"Oh."

"But _cherie_, why'd you run away from them?"

"None of your business."

"Alright then, what's your name? If I'm just gonna let all this slide, I want to know _something_." Seeing the "no way in heck" look on my face, he added, "You'll get the pepper spray for free."

"Lex," I said eventually. "Just Lex."

He nodded.

"_Au revoir_, Just Lex."

Oh, he was _so_ lucky I had a schedule to follow.

Molly's POV

I tossed and turned in my hospital bed, unable to go to sleep. My harsh words to Lexie were echoing in my head.

Maybe she couldn't help it, I realized. Maybe the attitude she had was the one most people had towards her.

With that thought in mind, I turned on the light by my bed and wrote a very clear note of apology on my notepad, with big letters and a few sad smiley faces. I then sort of flopped into my wheelchair, righted myself, and silently started rolling towards the end of the hall, where Lexie's room was.

She wasn't there.

First I thought she had gone to the bathroom, or possibly to get a glass of water. So I waited.

But one minute passed, then two, then five, and I realized she wasn't coming back. Read: she was gone.

At first I considered getting the security guards or the doctors on the night shift, but I figured the best course of action was to tell Joe. After all, he had one member of the Patrol Team back, right?

I wheeled myself out of the hospital and into the Fighter Station, giving the skeptic staff member by his elevator a note that loosely explained the situation. She reluctantly allowed me access into his suite, where I found him playing Animal Crossing on a flat-screen TV. (I promised him to keep that to myself.)

"What brings you here, Mol?" he asked after saving the game and turning off the Wii. I wrote him a note.

_Lexie's gone._

**That's chapter 7! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, for all of those who read this story, here's chapter 8! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8

*Molly's POV*

After explaining the situation to Joe, he sent Todd to ask around and see if anyone knew anything. He also told me to take it easy and let my leg heal, but I ignored that part. I had to find Lexie and stop those creeps. For all I know, she might have been captured or killed. Although neither was likely because of her fighting skills, I knew it was still a possibility. I also needed to help find the other three patrol team members, who had probably been captured, as well.

The reason I was worried about Lexie was because Dina was also a really good fighter, Rupert wasn't much of a fighter, but he knew some forms of self-defense, and Pauleen was a decent fighter, as well, despite her hatred of fighting, and there was a high chance that they had all been captured. Lexie was about the equivalent of Dina, maybe a little better. I was about the equivalent of Pauleen. But I was ready to kick some ass, and maybe even kill a few people. This is what happens when you mess with me or my friends.

I rolled myself out of the fighter station and back to the hospital to return the wheelchair. I didn't care if I had a hole in my leg. I would need to be able to walk in order to be able to fight.

But I wasn't out of the hospital for more than five minutes before I ran into trouble. Some of the enemy's lackeys decided to show up, but they seemed to actually be hurt. They were wearing masks, so I couldn't see their faces, but it was obvious that they were in pain. One was holding his/her head and stumbling, and the other was obviously hurt, judging by the fact that he/she was limping, and I could see that he/she had a broken finger because it was bent at a very weird angle. They looked up and noticed me. I almost ran away, but I decided that if they tried to hurt me, they were going to pay, previously injured or not.

"Aw, crap! It's that other kid the boss told us about!" One said.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" the other one shouted. I could now tell that they were both boys, and I was almost sure I knew what was happening, so I quickly wrote a note and handed it to one of them.

_Is Lexie the one that hurt you?_ It said.

"Yes…" he said. "Why does it matter?"

_Damn…_ I thought. _She's running around trying to stop them herself! She's going to get herself killed like that!_

I wrote another note: _Do you know where she might be?_

"I saw her go into a store that's basically a black market for 'magic' supplies." He said. "As soon as she went in, I left. If you want to find her, she may still be in the general area. This was in the shopping center in the eastern part of Ribular Town."

I wrote one last note and left: _Thanks for the info._

When I got to the shopping center, I immediately noticed someone familiar standing next to one of the buildings. They walked over to me when they noticed me. I immediately knew something was wrong and pulled out my medals.

"Hello, Melissa…" Rupert said. "Looking for something or someone? Lexie, perhaps?" I just stared at him, knowing what was about to happen. "It doesn't matter, really…" he said. "You know you can't beat me…" he held up one of his medals and waved it in my face. "Remember this guy?" he asked tauntingly. It was a Mapo medal. I knew right then what his team was going to be, and that this would not end well.

He threw out his medals: Mapo, Mapo King, and Paki. I threw out my medals, as well: Teffla, Nycto Ace, and Blitzigon. Although the Mapo's presence scared me, I knew I would have to stay focused to win and save Rupert.

"Prepare to die, Melissa!" he shouted.

_In your dreams, freak!_

**And that's chapter 8! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9

*Lexie's POV*

After my encounter with the grunts, I basically wandered around the town, mostly using the alleys as shortcuts. As I exited one of the alleys, I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw an old trash can falling over, but I didn't see anyone there. Then I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I was dazed from the hit, but the attacker failed to knock me out. I spun around, grabbed the masked person's arm, pulled them towards me, and slammed my knee into their stomach. They stumbled back, trying to catch their breath, so I took advantage of this opportunity and hit them in the face with my palm, knocking them back a bit. But before I could do anything else, the attacker took off their mask and I saw a very familiar face. Pauleen was standing there, pulling something out of her pocket. I already knew she was getting out her dino medals, so I grabbed mine, as well. One thing I wondered was how she hid her hair under that mask, and how it ended up staying in its normal shape after she took it off.

"Pauleen…" I said. "Why are you guys attacking us?"

"Because our boss said to, digadig." She said. "That's all you need to know."

She threw out her medals, releasing a T-Rex Lord, a Mapo King, and an O-Raptor Fiend, none of which were vivosaurs she usually used. Also, they didn't make a compatible team for a team skill.

"Interesting choices." I said. I threw my medals: Paki, Brontoth, and Hoplo. They were my three strongest, and I would need that strength to win this. I wouldn't be able to take any of them out on my own, so if I lost, I was doomed.

I managed to take out the T-Rex Lord and deplete the others to half of their LP, but by that time, my vivosaurs were very weak. It was my turn, so I used Brontoth's Toxia Beam to poison the O-Raptor Fiend. Then I followed up with an attack from Paki and ended my turn. The attack had left the O-Raptor Fiend with low enough LP that the poison would kill it, so Mapo King would be my only threat next round. O-Raptor Fiend used Evil Blast and stole my FP, but it still wasn't enough FP to even use Royal Strike. Pauleen ended her turn, and O-Raptor Fiend returned to its medal from the poison. The only issue was that it had taken out Hoplo, who had the elemental advantage over Mapo King. I used Toxia Beam again, poisoning Mapo King, but I was forced to pass after that. Mapo King used Royal Splash and took out Paki, but the poison left it with just a low enough LP level that I could kill it with Toxia Beam without the poison. I attacked it, depleting its LP to zero, but it didn't return to its medal. In fact, it seemed to be more powerful now. It punched Brontoth and sent it to its medal, leaving me alone against an angry Mapo King.

_Wait… I still have two more vivosaurs…_ I thought. "Smilo! Arsith! Take that monster down!"

Arsith shot it with a Somnia Beam, causing it to fall asleep, so Smilo bit the Mapo King's neck and killed it. It finally returned to its medal after that.

I looked over to Pauleen, who was on the ground with her eyes closed. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was unconscious, but still alive.

_She probably was knocked out when the brainwashing wore off…_ I thought. _Or at least I hope it wore off…_

*Molly's POV*

The battle was almost over. I had taken out everyone except the Mapo, but Rupert had taken out everyone except my Teffla, who was very weak.

And it was his turn.

"Mapo, finish that oversized butterfly." Rupert said. "Or better yet… Attack Melissa!"

The Mapo dashed at me, pushing Teffla to the ground as it did. I fought to stay focused as the flashbacks flooded my mind. The Mapo leaned down with its jaws wide open, about to eat me. I dodged to the side and slammed my metal-plated arm into the Mapo's eye. This distracted it for a short time, but it started chasing me after about three seconds.

But that put just enough distance between us for my plan to work. I threw my T-Rex Lord and it punched the Mapo in the face, blowing it back and knocking it down. Teffla got up and was about to bite the Mapo's neck and finish it off, but she suddenly collapsed. She returned to her medal and the Mapo recovered. T-Rex Lord slammed down on the Mapo with Lordly Buster, crushing it and killing it. T-Rex Lord picked up the Mapo's Medal and it disappeared. T-Rex Lord returned to its medal, and I turned to face Rupert.

"Not bad…" he said. "But there was a reason I said 'prepare to die' when the battle started."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun with a silencer on it. I knew he had taken out my Teffla with it, and he was about to do the same to me.

_I wish I didn't have to do this…_ I thought. I threw Dimorph Ace's medal as he aimed at me. Ace flew towards Rupert, but he shot Ace down. Ace landed right in front of him and stopped moving, not even returning to her medal. He kicked the vivosaur, making sure she was dead, but this gave me enough time to charge at Rupert, ready to knock him out. Just as I was about to hit him, though, he raised the gun and fired, shooting me in the chest. I ended up landing on top of him, bleeding severely and quickly losing consciousness. I saw a flash of light as Ace returned to her medal and I heard a voice in the distance, then everything went black.

*Lexie's POV*

I heard what sounded like a fight off in the distance. _I hope that was just a simple street fight…_ I thought. But I knew better. I called the hospital and told them that I found Pauleen unconscious, and that I was going to check on someone else while I waited for them. Then I ran off in the direction of the sounds. I came to a large shopping center and saw a familiar boy with silver hair, and on top of him was a blood-soaked girl that I recognized all too well. On the ground was a Dimorph ace that soon disappeared.

"Melissa!" I shouted as I ran over to them. I was actually fearing for **her** life for the first time.

The silver-haired boy, who I recognized as Rupert, pushed Melissa off of him and picked up a gun with a silencer on it. He aimed at me, but I was close enough that I was able to kick the gun out of his hand. I picked him up and kicked him where it hurts, then I roundhouse kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground and stopped moving. I went back to Melissa, who had a bullet hole in her chest and a lot of blood on and around her. She was going to die if I didn't get her out of there right then. I reached into her pocket and grabbed her Nycto Ace medal. I threw it and released the vivosaur.

"I know you're not my vivosaur, but please listen to me!" I shouted. "You have to help Melissa! Get her to the hospital as quickly as you can or she'll die!"

The vivosaur seemed to understand. He grabbed Melissa and was about to take off when I suddenly felt a pain in my back. Rupert had woken up and shot me, as well. The Nycto Ace dropped Melissa and flew at Rupert. Before he could react, the vivosaur slammed into him and knocked him out, launching him down the path and knocking the gun out of his hand. The Nycto Ace then returned, picked both of us up, and carried us at high speed to the hospital. I felt us land, but I lost consciousness after that.

**That's chapter 9! Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
